Evangeline Potter and the truth revealed
by DaughterOfScienceAndMagic
Summary: femHarryPotter (Evangeline Potter), set in her 5th year. Evangeline Potter has never despised anyone as much as she does Delores Umbridge at this very moment in time as now she must endure as the whole school reads books about her life. And to top it all off? she cant seem to stop thinking about 2 Slytherin boys. WARNING: the final pairing is Blaise Zabini/femHarry/Theodore Nott


**Authors note: welcome to my fanfic and I thank you for taking the time to read it and give it a chance! As the blurb says this is a Female Harry Potter where the characters read the books! I won't say anything else BUT I will say this:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Harry Potter series as they do in fact belong to J.K Rowling, I only own the plot of the story, once again all characters and everything Harry Potter belongs to J.k Rowling.**

**Disclaimer for this fan fiction: I do no own Harry Potter and the Philosopher Stone, but it does belong to J.k Rowling.**

**With that out of the way, on with the story….**

**Enjoy!**

**DaughterOfScienceAndMagic**

**Chapter 1: Umbridge has what?**

Delores Umbridge was furious and whose fault was it? No other than Evangeline Potter. No matter how many times she forces the girl to write lines in detention, the 'brat-who-lived' continues to spout those ridiculous Lies. As she sat at her desk the chorus of 'meows' from her beloved cats adorning her walls, calming her down, she pondered on ways that she could prove the Potter girl was nothing but an attention-seeking brat, when a flash of bright white light obscured her Vision; she managed to hear the thudding of several objects falling onto desk over the hissing of her cats. When the light faded, she saw a stack of books perched on her, previously, empty desk, and atop of the pile of books was a note addressed 'Madame Delores Umbridge'. Her fury rising at the thought of someone daring to disturb her, she grabbed the note and read it.

As quick as her fury had formed, it was swiftly replaced with a sort of malicious glee. She rose from her desk, grabbed the books and left her office in order to send messages to right people. All the while an ugly smirked adorned her toad-like face as, finally, she had a way to expose that Potter girls' lies once and for all.

At the same time, in the Gryffindor tower, was a girl with pitch black hair and a curious lighting bolt scar upon her forehead, sleeping, unaware that the morrow would bring unexpected events as the truth is finally exposed.

Evangeline Potter awoke with a start. She was sweating feverishly and breathing heavily. Another nightmare. She looked around the slowly lightening room, her roommates still sleeping soundly, and tried to shake the image of Cedric's body from her mind. That all she seemed to dream about nowadays, that fateful night in the graveyard where Evangeline had seen her friend and fellow contestant Cedric Diggory get murdered. Then was forced to watch the Dark Lord Voldemort rise again. Not that ministry or the public believe her tale Voldemort's resurrection as she has been labelled an attention-seeking, liar by the general public. Only Dumbledore and the order of Phoenix, a group formed to fight against Voldemort, believe her.

Evangeline shook her head to rid herself of these thoughts, she was too tired to think about that now, but she knew she wouldn't fall back asleep, so she got my out of bed and got ready for the day. As she just finished pulling on her school robes the other girls of her dorm started to awaken. Then first up was one of best friends, Hermione granger, a bushy head girl who formed a part of the 'Golden trio' with herself and Ron Weasley who was another best friend of Evangeline's. Ron was a tall, red headed, freckled boy from a big family of red heads. They had all met in their first year of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and had been best friends ever since.

"Morning Eva' yawed Hermione, who was sitting up in bed stretching her arms.

"Morning Mione" Evangeline replied as she gathered her school bag. "I'll go get Ron up and meet you in the common room?"

Hermione smiled in agreement before making her way to the bathroom before the other waking girls and Evangeline went to force Ron up and out of bed.

20 minutes later Evangeline, Ron and Hermione were making their way down toward the great hall for breakfast. Ron was grumbling as he finished tying his tie.

"Did you have to pour freezing cold water all over me?"

Evangeline rolled her eyes, "well, sorry you wouldn't wake up when I tried shaking you." Ron stopped complaining when the smell of food wafted from the great hall ahead of them and sped up to get to the hall quicker. Evangeline and Hermione shared a look of fond exasperation and followed Ron into the Hall.

They sat in their usual places and had breakfast as normal; Ron inhaling everything in sight, Hermione reading and eating at the same time and Evangeline picking and pushing her food around. As breakfast was ending, professor Umbridge stood up.

"Hem hem"

At once student and teachers alike turned to Umbridge dreading whatever it is she has to say.

"There will be no classes as of today and for the foreseeable future as we will be instead discovering the truth about a certain student lies." Whiskers broke out as people shot glances at Evangeline Potter, who was herself feeling very apprehensive as she shared glances with the rest of the Golden trio.

"Hem hem, yes I have in my possession 7 books, that I can swear on my magic are 100% truthful, they are about Evangeline potter's life and will expose the truth once and for all" Umbridge smirked.

"WHAT?" Came from a shocked Evangeline, whom was being. Comforted by her friends, who did not want under any circumstance her life to be read out loud to everyone.

Up at the head table Professor McGonagall was whispering furiously to headmaster Dumbledore.

"Albus! Surely she can not have books about Miss Potters life?"

Professor Dumbledore stood up, capturing the entire halls attention, and made his way to where Umbridge was standing.

"Please may I inspect the books Delores?"

Umbridge, with smirk still on her toad-like face, handed the books over to Dumbledore for inspection, utterly confidant that the books contained the truth about the Potter Brat.

Back at the house tables, Evangeline sat watching as the headmaster waved his wand and cats spell after spell at the book, hoping that they were not about her life.

"Don't worry Eva, I'm sure professor Dumbledore won't let them get read if they do contain stories about your life." Reassure Hermione," it would be a beach if privacy if they did."

"Yeah don't worry mate, this Umbridge we're taking about, she bloody hates you so much that she'd believe anything to try and discredit you." Ron said concerned for how his friend will react if the books turn out to be real.

Up at the staff table professor Dumbledore performs one last spell and appeared to be concerned as he spoke at last.

"it would seem that Professor Umbridge does indeed have seven books about Miss Potters life, 4 from her past and 3 for her future."

Evangeline say back in shock as whispers spread across the hall which soon turned into shouts as everyone wanted to know what was going to happen now.

"How is it possible?"

"Why is just about Evangeline?"

"Are we Going to read them?"

The last question seemed to snap Evangeline out of her shock and at the same time Umbridge released a blast of sparks out the end of her wand to gathers everyone's attention.

"As the books are the absolute truth, we I'll be reading every single one of them."

"You can't do that!" Shouted Evangeline, as she stood up, her friends' hands on her arms to stop her from marching up to Umbridge.

"She right, Delores, that's a breach of Miss Potters privacy" said professor McGonagall, rising form her chair to stand next to Professor Dumbledore who appeared to be thinking deeply.

Umbridge smirked as she replied, "as high inquisitor if Hogwarts I say we are reading these books, and I have invited several guests to read them with us."

As Umbridge was speaking Albus Dumbledore was discreetly sending messages to the order of Phoenix asking them to hurry to Hogwarts immediately.

As Umbridge finished speaking the doors to the great hall opened and in walked the current Minister of magic, Cornelius fudge wearing his lime green waistcoat and bowler hat. Following behind him is Percy Weasley, who avoiders looking at his siblings dotted along the Gryffindor table, just being them wearing traditional robes and a monocle was the head of DMLE, Amelia Bones and finally a group of three who are last consisting of Head Auror Rufus Scrimgeour and Aurora's Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks who are both also part of the Order of Phoenix.

The group went to greet the teachers where professor Dumbledore explained what has happened, where they then settled down at the teachers table.

Umbridge was about to start the reading when she was interrupted by Professor Dumbledore.

"ah just one-minute Delores, I have a few guests of mine on their way."

Umbridge narrowed her eyes "this is not a reading for everyone to attend Headmaster."

Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling, gesture to the hall, "if it wasn't for everyone then why are the students here?"

At that moment the great hall doors opens, once again, to admit a rather large group of people, the majority of which had red hair. The hours consisted of Mr and Mrs Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley and his girlfriend Fleur Delacour, Alastor 'mad-eye' Moody and Remus Lupin. But what caught Evangeline's eye was the big black shaggy dog walking beside Professor Lupin's side.

"Snuffles?"

The dog ears pricked up and soon the dog was bouncing towards Evangeline where he then leapt upon her and proceeded to lick her entire face,

"Snuffles get of!" Evangeline laughed as snuffle continued to lick her face until he finally got off.

Evangeline wiped her face and crouched next tot the dog and whispered so only Ron and Hermione could hear, "Sirius what are you doing here? It's dangerous for you to be out!"

"I thought snuffles could get out of the house, do with some fresh air." Announced Remus Lupin as he strolled up to where the golden trio and sniffles were.

"Hi Professor Lupin." Greeted the golden trio

" I'm not your teacher anymore, please call me Remus." As he scraped behind snuffles ear.

The rest of the group split up, the Weasley joined the rest of their family at the Gryffindor table whilst Mad eye went to greet Dumbledore at the head table.

As the extra guests had finally arrived, much to Umbridge consternation, everyone settled down and Umbridge read the Title of the first book

"Hem hem, Evangeline Potter and the Philosopher stone"

As whispers broke out, the golden trio shared looks full of trepidation with one another, before Hermione stood up.

"WAIT!"

Umbridge annoyed at the interruption replied,

"What is it Miss Granger?"

"Seeing as everything thing in these books are the past and future, can we still be punished for something done in the books?"

Umbridge smirked and was about to answer when Dumbledore interrupted,

"No Miss Granger, no one can be punished for something done in these books, so no detentions or points can be taken away."

Umbridge face turned a bright red in anger and only got angrier when Amelia Bones added "I agree, any information from the book can be used to prove innocence but not to determine guilt."

Evangeline and her friends sagged in relief, although Ron was still apprehensive as he was sure his mother would explode once she found about the golden trio's adventures in full.

Unhappy, Umbridge opens the book to the first chapter and read,

"**Chapter 1: the girl who lived"**


End file.
